Her Eyes
by Chibes
Summary: News comes out about Kagome's heritage. And Snape seems particularly helpful with her coming to terms with her family's background. Takes place over the course of OotP. What other secrets could the miko be hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and quell an upcoming headache, Dumbledore reread the parchment in front of him. Lily and James apparently had another child; a girl who was taken away prior to Voldemort's arrival to Goderic's Hallow; a girl who currently is unaware of her family here in England.

...

Shippo looked up at his adopted mother, who had stopped cycling to sneeze. "Are you okay Kagome-kaa-chan?"

Blue eyes twinkled as she smiled reassuringly at the young kitsune. "Yes, Shippo. Thank you for worrying about me."

She looked up towards the leader of their ragtime group, suppressing a giggle when his ears twitched as if he could sense her gaze. He turned, "What are you looking at, wench?"

The reincarnated miko could sense the affection behind the words and just shook her head, "Let's finish getting the last shard."

She had a plan. Kohaku had the last one and she, InuYasha and Shippo were on their way to meet up with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku at the rebuilt Demon Slayer village. Kagome had trained and consulted with Kaede and she was confident her plan would work. She was to force her mikoki into the young teen and heal him of the damages he sustained when Naraku caused him to turn against the other taijia. And by fully healing him; he should survive the removal of the shard. She also brought as much modern medical supplies she could.  
It wasn't that she didn't trust the older woman, but she wanted to have some extra help on hand.

...

"How fluent is your Japanese, Severus?"

"It's passable, what is this about, Albus?"

Dumbledore hands over the letter and watches as the hook-nosed man read the letter. When Snape got to the part about a daughter his hands gripped the letter to the point the headmaster was worried that he may rip the letter in two.

"How long? How long did you know about this."

"I assure you; I only just found out about this today. Apparently, the Japanese ministry was foretold about her importance in Japanese history and retrieved her as a baby. The vice minister felt now that her responsibility is finished she ought to be reunited with her brother."

"Lily had a daughter. Do you know anything more about her?"

"I was hoping you would go and retrieve her. She is called Kagome Higurashi. She currently resides at a shrine in Tokyo" at that Dumbledore folded his hands serenely certain Snape would follow orders.

Snape turned and stalked out. His mind going a mile a minute. 'A daughter. Lily Evans has a daughter out there.'

...

Kagome panted, her body slumped into InuYasha's concerned arms. She had broken into a cold sweat, her arms shaking as she purified the shard. Kohaku was unconscious, but breathing easy.

Sango tearfully thanked the modern girl. Miroku grasping Sango's shoulder, also thanked the miko. "Kagome-sama, you do not know how large a gift you have given us. We can never thank you enough"

Kagome gave them a weary smile before she too lost consciousness.

...

"You did what?" The minister replied calmly inspiring terror amongst those in the room. Each staffer thanking their lucky star that they were not in the vice-minister's shoes.

"I sent a letter to Albus, confessing what we did. She has a biological brother. She deserves to know the truth as does he. We owe that much to her. She did save us from Naraku. She finished her duty, Sesshomaru, we are in her debt."

The white-haired demon rose quickly, which caused all his staffers to bolt for the door, "Did it ever cross your foolish mind that there is a reason we never informed her, nor that family raising her, the truth. That half breed is rising in power can you imagine how much of a bother he will be if he hears the siren song of that damnable jewel."

"You underestimate her merely because she is nigen."

"And you overestimate her abilities because of your affection for her, wolf."

Sessoumaru rubbed his temple, feeling the familiar throb of a headache forming. "You are in charge of her safety."

Kouga nodded, he had expected that much.

...

Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes. She found she was laying on a futon. Sitting up, the blanket covering her fell down and she looked into the concerned eyes of InuYasha. "Baka."

Kagome smiled at the hanyou, "Sorry for worrying you. How is Kohaku?"

Miroku walked in at the moment, "He is outside with Kirara. How are you feeling, Kagome-sama?"

...

Severus paced his office at Hogwarts. The idea of meeting Lily's child. What if she looks like James Potter. Or worse, acts like that insufferable git. His thoughts were interrupted by noises of the students coming in for Potions class.

"Five points, Gryffindor, for being completely unable to enter a classroom like civilized humans."

Ron wanted to interject and protest that the Slytherins were just as loud but a sharp shake of Harry's and Hermione's heads quelled his complaints.

The trio took their seats and prepared themselves for a long double potions class.

Harry sat up he was certain Snape was glancing at him more than usual and not with his usual snear. More like an appraising look as he told the class they were to attempt to impress him with their potions for the day. Marks to be awarded based on difficulty and success rate.

...

Kagome and the rest of the group stood outside. Each with their own concerns of what may happen once the jewel is completed. Her blue eyes glanced over each member of their ragtag family. From the heavily pregnant Sango, to the shy Kohaku, to Miroku, to young Shippo, her gaze stopping at InuYasha as she took a deep breath and concentrated her energy on merging the last shard to the jewel upon her neck.

Looking up, she smiled but as she went to open her mouth a mystical wind whipped around her and she shrieked as she felt something pulling at her. Shippo jumped at her with a cry as the rest of the group watched horrified as the two vanished right in front of them.

Kagome found herself in the well house. She turned her heel and jumped into the well. A sob coming out when she hit the ground and instead of blue skies she was graced with the wooden planks of the well house.

Hours later, Kagome admitted defeat and left for the house. Kun-Loon looked up from washing the dishes from supper, instantly knowing something was wrong. She dried her hands on her apron and held her arms out for Kagome to fall into and cry. The teen miko curled into her mother's embrace sobbing at the loss.

...

Snape looked around the shrine. It was a rather quaint place he supposed. Steeling up his resolve, he marched purposely towards the house on the premises. Before he got to the door, it was opened and what looked to be the splitting image of Lily was defensively standing there. "Who are you?"

The question took the potions professor aback. And he looked at the girl closer. Obvious differences were there the hair being most apparent. Her hair was black, the same as Potter, he noted with mild disgust. Her eyes were also a blue colour. The door opened behind the teen and a small red haired child peeked out the door. "Is everything okay, okaa-chan?"

She nodded absently to Shippo. The man had dark energy radiating out his arm but as she watched him most of his energy was neutral twinged with good.

Snape jolted, "you have a child?!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What does it matter?"

The wizard rubbed his forehead, everything was going wrong. When the wind started whipping around the group, causing Kagome to smile at the familiar youki.

"Yo! Well you are here much earlier than anticipated. I was gonna break it to Kagome before you got here."

Kagome looked curious now, "Break what to me, Kouga-kun?"

In his usual bravado, he launches into a story about being her born in England, being brought here and memory charms.

Her eyes furrowed. "So, you mean to tell me that you and Sesshoumaru took me from my biological family. Did a 'Memory charm' making them forget about me. Then did the same spell to my family here making them believe I was theirs? Am I understanding you correctly?"

Kouga nodded pleased she was taking this well. "Does my biological family know this and know about me? And what of my family here?"

Snake took this moment to explain that her parents were dead, choking during the explanation of how they were killed by a dark wizard when she was young and that she has a little brother. A boy called Harry Potter who is turning 16 in a few months.

The 17-year-old miko bit the inside of her cheek she felt terrible for the family she never met but she didn't want to lose her family here. She voiced her concerns adding she wanted to meet this family if that was at all possible.

…..

Kagome stroked the dozing Fawkes nervously as she looked at the elderly wizard who was shut the closet door where he was storing his extra thoughts. Her thoughts were precious to her she couldn't imagine storing them externally like he was. The headmaster had explained he did this to track patterns and trends especially since Lord Voldemort has returned. Professor Snape had explained all about the dark lord when he visited her the first time nearly a month ago.

He has become quite a fixture in the Higurashi household just by explaining magic, wizards, and Hogwarts. Kun-Loon Higurashi after some initial shock took everything in stride. Claiming that Kagome was still her daughter regardless of how she came to be with them and that she wanted to meet the miko's other younger brother.

"We must figure out the best way to handle this, Miss Higurashi." Kagome nodded the older man had explained how people were refusing to believe that the wizard was back. She was horrified to discover her brother was involved with this; his blood taken to revive Voldemort. And the ministry was trying to control what was going on at Hogwarts. She was, if anyone was to ask, assisting Professor Snape as an apprentice.

The door sprung opened and in came a boy of messy black hair and a stern woman in a tartan dressing gown and a worried redhead. "Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall … and … ah."

The boy proceeded to explain about his dream. Dumbledore quickly stood and sharply called out to his portraits "Everard? And you too, Dily! You were listening?"

The sallow-faced wizard from the painting nodded while the elderly witch in the other painting replied "Naturally"

He described the wizard they were looking for and pressed upon them in importance of his being found by the right people. After the two left their paintings he had the professor conjure up some chairs for the three. Kagome forgotten in the corner. Dumbledore informed Fawkes that they needed a warning and the phoenix vanished in a flash of fire.

….

The miko watched the group depart and she turned to Dumbledore. "How can I help?"

"Winter holidays begin tomorrow. Do not worry, I will ensure you spend plenty of time getting to know your brother."

Kagome jumped when the severe woman from before came in looking fairly wane. "It's done Albus. And may I ask who is this?"

The headmaster nodded "of course. Surely she looks a tad familiar."

McGonagall's eyes widened "She looks like…it cannot be!? I thought they only had one child."

Dumbledore explained what they discovered about a month ago, adding that they brought her here to try to spend time with Harry as well as an apprenticeship with Snape.

"I understand, Albus. Does she have a place to stay while here I'll be happy to make room in the dormitory so she can be closer?"

"Thank you but Snape-san has made me a room off the potions class for my son and I."

….

Kagome walked the halls of the hospital; wide-eyed at all she was seeing: people getting treated for forks up their noses, antlers growing from their heads, and purple boils. Dumbledore, once Kagome explained some of her adventures to the headmaster, had asked her to look in on the wizard that was injured the other night. Apparently, it was a magical snake attack. And conventional magic was not healing it properly. Nor did modern medicine do much good. Clutching a satchel full of medicinal herbs she borrowed from Snape, she strode towards the healer at the reception desk to ask for directions to a "Mr Arthur Weasley"

She was directed to a room where there was a pleasant redhead man laying in bed. The wizard looked up intrigued, "And may I ask who are you?"

"Mr. Dumbledore asked me to come and help. My name is Kagome Higurashi…no Potter. It's Kagome Potter, I suppose. I'm a healer from Japan."

She flushed as she tried to explain herself. She decided to stop and just show him. "What sort of snake demon bit you? How did it look like?"

Kagome began grinding herbs to act as a coagulant as he gave a vague description of a snake. Ending apologetically that he had dozed off when he was struck. She nodded she would just have to expend more energy in healing the poison, just to cover her bases. He watched amazed as she unwrapped the bandages and with practiced ease slathered the paste on to quell the bleeding. Her hand glowed pink as she concentrated on drawing out the remaining venom. It oozed out like black tar. Once the last of it dripped out, her eyes furrowed as she forced her miko-ki to heal the damage and seal up the wound.

…..

Everyone cheered when Arthur walked through the door but they silenced as Kagome appeared behind the wizard, Shippo in her arms. Mrs. Weasley, having been informed about Kagome from Mr. Weasley, ran up and embraced the miko. "Thank you for everything you've done for Arthur."

Kagome returned the hug the best she could while juggling the disguised kitsune.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, MOLLY!"

The miko quickly found herself face to face with a grizzled looking man, a chunk missing from his nose and a wooden leg. "Foolish girl, constant vigilance!"

Kagome quietly maneuvered Shippo so he was clinging to her back, freeing her arms in case of a fight. "Who are you?"

"Alastor!" the wizard looked up to see Dumbledore coming in. "Ms Higurashi, is a valued guest."

Moody slowly lowered his wand but still kept it at the ready, "Albus, she looks exactly like…"

Dumbledore finished the sentence, "Her mother, yes I am well aware. She has been living with a muggle family in Japan since her birth. We've been discussing the details with the Japanese Ministry, with Ms Higurashi filling in what she knows."

"What does that mean?"

The miko responded and explained about the memory charms and how they just informed her a month ago, informing them about her place in Japanese history; caution born from experience, crafting her words as she carefully omitted any mention of the jewel.

"Who are your parents?" Hermione Granger inquired of the girl. Kagome blinked interrupted and blushed, "oh I'm so sorry I got sidetracked. Their names were Lily and James Potter."

Everyone gasped and several faces turned towards Harry to see how he was taking the news. And his reaction was what they expected. He figuratively exploded, "SO I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THIS. AFTER THE CRAP IVE BEEN THROUGH SUDDENLY THERE IS SOME FAMILY MEMBER OUT THERE. IVE BEEN THROUGH HELL WITH THE DURSLEYS."

Kagome winced as he started yelling. But as he kept yelling, her temper rose to the surface and soon she was yelling back. Slipping into Japanese as she was getting angry she argued back. That he was being childish. She didn't know anything about this. She only came to meet her brother and he was being an idiot and a terrible example for his nephew. Ron muttered to Hermione, "They definitely are related"

Lupin nodded, breaking the tension, "Now that I look at you, you do look a lot like your mother. And who is that?"

Shippo introduced himself shyly, from his spot clinging to Kagome. "So, you are my uncle? You do smell like Kagome-mama."

Harry paused as he noticed the small child clinging to his alleged sister. "You're a mother?"

….

After a rather rough start, the two Potter children formed a rather interesting friendship. Harry sharing what he knew of their parents and Kagome talking about her mother and younger brother that wanted to meet him.

….

Omg I live! Well my writing is very rusty but I had this idea for a while and saw on a genetic eye chart that a green eye person and a hazel eye person have about a 12% chance of a blue-eyed baby. Wrote most *cough* all *cough* of it on my phone at work.


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes chapter two. Hopefully shouldn't take too long to flesh this story out. Side note I can't find my copy of OotP to ensure the order of events is right. Please forgive me if I switch up events on the time line.

...

Wiping her eyes from any stray tears at remembering the expression on InuYasha's face when he grasped her hands and realized she wasn't dead after the fight with the Thunder Brothers. She finished the story for Harry and his friends. "Is that when you first realized you loved him?"

Hermione's question jolted Kagome out of her revelry. Harry protested the idea of his sister liking anyone, and Kagome shook her head a sad smile on her features, "it was before then when I realized my heart was helpless."

She then launched into the story about how InuYasha came to possess his sword. Ending the story with, "His half-brother, Sessoumaru, transformed into his true form after having tried to kill me with his miasma. Thankfully, Tetsusaiga protected me or I would have been a goner. As I was crying at the idea of dying in a youkai's tomb 500 years in the past, InuYasha told me to stop crying that he would protect me. The sword transformed and InuYasha was able to slice Sesshoumaru's arm off and force his retreat. I think that moment seeing him so galant is when I fell for him."

"Oi if you two were so in love, then where is he?"

Hermione swiftly smacked Ron's arm especially at seeing Kagome's face crumple, "Kouga-kun told me InuYasha died two years ago, shortly before I fell into the well the first time. It is why I never saw him in my time and why he never sensed himself when he would visit."

..

Shippo was in the kitchen watching Mrs. Weasley cook, in awe of all the flying pots, pans and food, they were to return to school the next day and Molly was making a farewell feast for the students. Molly had to admit, she would miss the small kitsune, it reminded her of when Charlie was small and loved to hover around the kitchen watching her prepare meals. His small hands holding onto her apron in wonderment at the magic preformed.

'Of course, he'd deny it to this day if it were ever brought up' The red headed matron smiled ruely at the thought. Kagome came in and greeted the older red headed woman, and turned to the kitsune, "Have you packed all your items, Ship? You know we are leaving tonight with Severus."

"I want to go with Harry-oji-san and the others. They said I could. Please okaa-chan!"

Kagome frowned slightly at the idea of the kit being away from her, "If it is okay with Harry and Sirius for you to impose another night. I guess I will meet you at the castle. Be careful, Shippo."

He cheered and ran off. Rushing back to give the miko a hug around her legs before darting back to find Harry and the others. "It will be no trouble. I'm certain he just wants to spend time with his uncle. Besides, my dear, you look like you could use some rest

Shooting the witch a wan smile, "It is just a small stomach bug. I am glad he is enjoying his childhood and playing. Heavens know our journey in the Warring States era did not allow for it."

Molly looked around to ensure the pair were alone, "Dear, I've been through this several times before. Are you certain you aren't pregnant? The twins gave me the worst morning sickness. Lasted the first two trimesters."

Kagome flinched, " I have not told anyone yet. It is the last bit of InuYasha I have, what if something happens to him or her?"

Molly wiped her hands on her apron and gave the teen a hug, "do not fear Madam Pompfry is an amazing healer and Snape is a great potions master. I am certain they both will do all they can to ensure you both remain healthy."

..

Shippo found the three and quickly hopped on the raven-haired teen who was in the middle of playing wizard chess with Ron, "I want to go with you, Harry-oji-kun, on the bus tomorrow! Kagome-kaa-chan already said I could."

Hermione laughed at the antics, while Harry shrugged not looking to closely at his nephew, instead focusing on the violent tussle his castle was in with Ron's pawn. He couldn't see the harm in allowing the kit to join them on the Knight Bus. "If Kagome is okay with it I don't see any issues." A chuckle breaking forth as Shippo cheered again and ran of.

"Well, he adores his 'Harry-oji-kun'." The wizard in question merely threw the socks he was in the process of packing at his red headed friend's face, "Shut up."

Then the good mood quickly soured when Molly requested for Harry to come downstairs. "Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into the bedroom, "could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you."

Not registering what she asked of him for a moment still cheering his rook on but once the words settled in, his mouth dropped open in horror and he looked to his friends for clarification.

He pushed open the kitchen door a minute or two later to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.

Snape quickly informed Harry that it was Dumbledore's wish the Harry take Occulmency next term and he is arrive to his classroom at 6pm Monday evenings for the lesson and if anyone asks he is to say the lessons are Remedial Potions lessons. Snape swirled around in his cloak ignoring the last barb thrown by Sirius and gathered Kagome so that they could be off together.

..

Clutching a small bag of supplies Molly had handed her, Kagome gave Shippo a kiss, "Listen to your uncle, I will see you tomorrow. Be safe. Love you."

The kitsune flushed at the attention and wiggled free, "Kaa-chan~ people are looking. I'm not a baby."

Molly gave the potions master next to her a meaningful look, "Take it easy with the Side-along apparition, her stomach isn't 100% there."

Hugging the girl, "I'll write you more of the remedies I swore by. Take care of yourself, child."

..

Snape wrinkled his nose as he supported the miko's hair as she finished retching. Apologizing again, Kagome took the conjured glass of water and swished the last of the bile from her mouth. "It occurs frequently during side-along apparition. Come we have a small distance to walk to arrive to the castle."

Nodding, the pair walked the path from the village to the school. Where Kagome had her first encounter with the woman everyone warned her about. "Hem-Hem." Interrupted her train of thoughts.

Kagome looked up, slightly startled, at seeing the pink clad, toad-like woman. At the witch's insistence, the miko introduced herself as an apprentice, studying under Snape for the semester. The witch eyed her and started writing on her clipboard furiously as she wandered off. _"I may have caused you trouble."_

..

Shippo climbed onto the counter with Molly as she was writing down her remedies for emesis gravida. "Is that for the Kagome-mama?"

Molly nodded, "it's family spells and potions that may help her feel better."

"Because she's pregnant?"

Sirius walked in at the moment, "who is pregnant?"

Shippo replied over Molly's blustering that no one was pregnant, "Mama is. She scent changed the same way it did with Sango did when she was knocked up. I think that's why she's been sick and sad lately. She misses him."

Looking rather alarmed, he sputtered out, "She's only a child!"

At that Molly took up the defense, "don't give me the she's only a child. She is seventeen. Lily and James weren't much older when they had her. And she's had to grow up rather quick with the travels to the past. She knows the situation she is in and wants to keep the child to remember her spouse with. Also, Shippo, if she hasn't shared the information with people, it's quite rude to spoil her news. She wasn't ready to mention it to others."

The pair looked quite chastised. Before Sirius spoke again, "with what is going on in Hogwarts will she even be alright there, pregnant?"

Molly swelled with defense of the miko before Shippo intercepted, "Yeah, Snape-san cares about her and she will have me and oji-kun looking out for her when school starts. And once Sessoumaru-sama finds out she is having his nephew or niece he will send someone as well. I know it."

..

After leading her to her room, so that she may unpack, he went to his office that connected both bedrooms and sat at his desk. Trying to rub away his headache at being so close to the priestess and the disconcerting juxtaposition of seeing her mother in her. The ensuring the Pensieve was set up for his "remedial potions" lessons for Potter. He began pulling painful memories from his head and allowing them to swirl in the basin.

When he pulled the last silvery strand from his head and placed it in the bowl he noticed Kagome was standing there watching him, " _For Harry's lessons to shutting his mind from outside forces. And those are private memories you don't want anyone to spy upon."_

Snape put the pensieve away and locked the doors of his cabinet before responding also in Japanese, _"I doubt he would be able to pierce my mind but I would rather be prepared. Are you feeling well?"_

The miko nodded, her stomach seemed to settle for now. The potions master frowned slightly she still looked pale, _"perhaps a visit with Madam Pompfry is what you need, to make sure you are over your bug."_

" _I'm pregnant. It's why I've been ill. I just need ginger candy to settle my stomach."_

He stared at her and his face reddened a bit, " _You are too young for that. Haven't you imagined how that will ruin your life?!"_

Kagome reddened as well, " _Seventeen is not too young for that! Besides, in the Warring States Era girls were married at 13. If anything I was too old. Anyways, I already am raising Shippo!"_

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" The pair turn and meet with the kind blue eyes of the headmaster. The older wizard was standing there, unsticking some candy, "Here have a piece, Ms. Higurashi. Molly sent notice shortly after you left. Again I am sorry for your loss in mate."

Startled, Kagome reached for a piece of hard ginger candy and popped it into her mouth, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. It is rather a surprise. I am glad to have a piece of him with me. I am sorry for causing trouble."

The headmaster left the small jar of candy with them and returned to his office reminding the pair to be cautious in these times and that he would also inform Poppy so that she can have remedies on hand in case it gets more severe.

The arguing pair had the decency to blush as the headmaster left with that admonishment. _"I won't apologise for the choices I've made in my life. This child will know their father was a good person and that they are loved. I know you are worried because you were good friends with my mother. It's also why Mama felt comfortable allowing me to come here and meet Harry. Y_ _oroshiku onegaishimasu_ " punctuating the end of her speech with a small bow.

The potions master sighed and placed his hand on her bowed head. " _How many people know about your condition?"_

Kagome paused at the change in subject, " _You, Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, and Mama. I really should write Sessoumaru-sama, he will want to know. I just didn't want to jinx it."_

Mussing her hair, he turned and proceeded to head down the stairs towards the class room. She followed him and watched as he waved his wand and the desks and chairs lining the walls proceeded to fly into location, _"That is still so cool. Very practical."_

..

Sesshoumaru crumpled the note that had just arrived from the priestess. Apparently InuYasha was able to continue their father's line with his hanyou blood. Never has a miko and demon copulated prior so what they may do to the pup was to be seen.

Calling for his secretary, he informed the slight bird youkai to get in contact with Totosai, to prepare for a commission. As well as locate his father's retainer, Myoga, to assist with caring for the newest pack member once born.

...

It's been nearly a year since I posted the first chapter. I still live hahaha. Had actually most of this written months ago just never got around to cleaning it up and posting it since work sucks all of life out of me. I do not see this story going longer than 10 chapters. ^_^


End file.
